Heaven
by Moiranna
Summary: It's four in the morning, Dante's way too sober for his own good and of all the topics in the world he's pondering about heaven and hell.


**Author: **Moiranna  
><strong>Title: <strong>Heaven**  
>Theme<strong>: #44 - Heaven**  
>Rating: <strong>PG-13**  
>Realm: <strong>Devil May Cry**  
>Pairing: <strong>None**  
>Characters:<strong> Dante, Eva, Lady**  
>Genre: <strong>general, supernatural**  
>Warnings: <strong>Dante has a potty-mouth**  
>Word-count<strong>: 801**  
>Summary: <strong>It's four in the morning, Dante's way too sober for his own good and of all the topics in the world he's pondering about heaven and hell.**  
>Notes: <strong>This was originally "Control", but it spun too much off what I wanted to write, so I split them up into two stories.  
>Cookies to those who can spot the "Good omens" reference.<p>

* * *

><p>Many times I've asked myself whether or not there is a heaven. Naturally, some say, seeing as there is hell. I know hell exists, I've fought there one too many times.<p>

But the kind of afterlife heaven and hell is a completely different matter. That's the one I'm thinking of.

You see, heaven and hell as I've seen them are two separate dimensions where devils/demons and angels reside. Homo Sapiens have just labelled these as the afterlives of its kind.

Angels loathe me. Demons and devils hate me. One half saying I'm too much of a demon, the other sneering at my half-human side.

Oh the irony trying to fit in.

Humans are the more accepting lot. Yes, even despite my "attitude problems". In a sense I can fit in like a hand in a glove, but at the same time it still irks me.

Demon-hunting in all its glory, I'm still just the guy they call in when shit hits the fan and they have nowhere else to turn. After begging me to save them; or as I've personally come to refer to it as "the dirty deed is done" I'm paid and actually ignored, seen as a filthy pest not to be touched with anything other than a ten foot pole. Kinda like a cheap whore to use and then throw away like a dirty napkin. They don't even look me in the eye.

It hurts that I can't act like what I am, like _who_ I am, without having to watch my step every goddamned time. Even here on little ole' Earth, 21:st fucking century, I can't let my other half out. Have to stick with the human side, unless strictly necessary.

Sometimes I wonder what it'd feel like just shedding this skin and walking around in demon-form down fifth avenue. Aside from that my humanity probably would start burning away, because it feels so damned _good_ to let go of all control of rules and morale and all that shit, I'd probably get shot after roughly five steps. A demon walking around in town would cause a riot. People would flee and those who don't run will try to kill me.

So I'm hiding that side. For better and worse.

But anyway. Back to the topic here, folks. The matter of whether or not there is a heaven or hell waiting for us all when we die depending on whether or not we've been in heaven's good books. The way I see it the point is moot, because everything boils down to morale.

Morale is individual based on how you were raised. What society considers acceptable becomes the "appropriate" way to act, and if you act like society wishes and pray to your deity, yadda yadda yadda, then you should go to heaven, no?

This interests me, because depending on society it's acceptable to sacrifice people to the deity in question. Or well, at least that was the case back in the day. Now most people frown on killing.

And anyway, I've always seen on the whole heaven/hell situation as kinda funny. I mean, you'll be dead, and it's not like you can verify that there at all is such a place. I mean, it's one thing for me to waltz into the dimension hell and fight a couple of hundred of demons/devils and then coming back and saying "they need a decorator who doesn't go all in red and black," but that's not where humans end up when they die. Mom sure never ended up in either heaven or hell.

So I'm wondering. Privately I'm thinking that people just seize to exist when they die, that all this talk of an afterlife is something to comfort the mind of that "there will be something after you die." Sometimes I wonder if some guy actually entered these dimensions and just borrowed the descriptions, because sometimes they're pretty accurate, and other times they're off by miles. But it would be fun to know. If nothing else to clear the debt I made with Lady one late evening more drunk than I like to admit.

But that's another story.

I don't know why I'm bringing all of this up. Maybe it's just because I'm tired after yet another shitty job, it's four in the morning and I'm covered with demon blood even after being in the shower for half an hour. Maybe it's because I'm all out of booze and the pizza in the fridge looks like it'll crawl away any minute now.

Maybe it's because I just want to be accepted for who I am. Half-demon, half-human. Handsome as hell. Definitely in hell's bad books. Not so sure about heaven's good books.

Hell, who cares. When that day comes it'll come.


End file.
